It is generally known to those skilled in the art that customizing a golf club to the specific needs of a player tends to improve the player's performance. A golf club may be custom fit in various ways, including adjustment of its lie and loft angles.
To adjust the lie and loft angles of a golf club, technicians commonly use a device that includes a clamp attached to a supporting base for holding the head of the golf club in a fixed position. A manual force is then applied to a bending bar that engages the golf club to perform the requisite adjustments. The supporting base must be heavy and/or permanently anchored down to be able to accommodate the forces applied to the club head via the bending bar, without spatial movement of the entire device. Moreover, the abrupt nature of the applied force creates a risk of damaging the club head. Also, the manual aspect of the process makes accurate adjustment of loft and/or lie angle difficult to achieve for the operator, absent extensive familiarity with the device.
Automated devices for reconfiguring golf club heads are also known. However, these devices are generally bulky, non-portable, and expensive, as they include many complex parts.